The Pull: The Master Returns
by foxgate
Summary: The Master is brought back to unlife to raise Hell on New Roanoke
1. Introduction

The following story is episode 3 in a 12 episode serial. If you haven't read the first two episodes, you may want to for the background.  
  
When I created THE PULL I wanted it to be connected to the Buffyverse without tying right in with the main characters. Basically I wanted to play around in the world Joss created with my own characters and have the freedom to do what I want (of course, in fan fiction you get that freedom anyway). When I was outlining the 12 episodes I knew that I wanted the group to face off against an unexpected, yet threatening villain in a middle story arc that not only tied it in with the Buffyverse but could also add some new and important characters to the mythos of THE PULL. I knew immediately who the best character for that purpose would be. My trouble was that he was dead. I mean really dead. Dead as in not coming back. The great thing about the Buffyverse (and the local Hellmouth) is that it's very comic bookish which allows you to get away with just about everything and have it be a surprise. I hope that the two readers I know I have enjoy this twist because I know what the risk I am taking is. I hope any (hopefully) new readers I get will enjoy this as well as the other two episodes and will stick around for the remainder of the series.  
  
As always, remember the platypus. 


	2. Teaser

Monica Stycker closed the book she had been reading. She stared at the cover. "Demonus Libris" was displayed across the front.  
  
There was talking in the hall that Monica recognized as her father's and her cousin, Trent. Trent sounded pretty upset, which was unusual since any other time he was distant and cold.  
  
"Calm down, Trent," Roland Stycker tried to ease his nephew. "What's going on here?"  
  
Monica inched closer to her partially open door.  
  
"Something is happening tonight," Trent said. "Something very big that could be very bad for all of us."  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I only heard the rumors, but it seems some local vampires have gotten very, very ambitious in their power plays."  
  
Monica listened very closely to what was being said, trying to figure anything and everything out. Since her induction to the Family last week she had been spending most of her free time reading old tomes and studying ancient artifacts. Her father wanted her to finish school before letting her take a position in the Family. This gave her all the time she needed to get caught up with the others in-between studies.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Trent?" Roland asked, frustration tipping his voice.  
  
"What I'm saying is if they succeed, expect a shift in power over the next couple days."

* * *

Packard looked around nervously. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous and he could be killed for it, but he had a deal he had to fulfill. He just wish he didn't have to meet his contact in the alley.  
  
"What do you have for me?" Damien asked as he emerged from darkness of the alley.  
  
Packard looked around again. "Something big is happening tonight."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"An old power is...reemerging."  
  
Damien glared at Packard. "How about you make that a little more vague for me."  
  
Packard sighed. "Some local vampires got their hands on some power and are using it to restore the power base they once held."  
  
Damien looked concerned. It was true that vampires lost their boot-shaking status years ago and nobody really considered them a world threat anymore, save for one or two that popped up time and again. He knew that they longed to be feared again. If they had that means, it could be bad.  
  
"What do you know?" Damien asked his vampire informant.  
  
"There has been a gathering of local vamps lately. Started out small, but then grew into a small army."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
Packard looked offended. "I'm still a vampire. What do you want?"  
  
Damien grabbed Packard by the front of his shirt and brought his face as close to his as he could bear. "I want you to skip the crap and tell me what you came here to tell me."  
  
"This group, this army of vampires, is led by a vampire named Xavier. He used to set up shop in Sunnydale about a decade back. A couple months ago he arrived here in town and started what seemed to be a cult worshiping an old vampire the Slayer dusted a while ago. The cult turned into something of an underground movement."  
  
Damien was pissed. "Something I should have known about since I have an informant in that particular little underworld."  
  
"I didn't want to join. Seemed like fad," Packard said. "And besides, I don't like to align myself with any particular faction. I'm a free agent."  
  
"You're going to be free in two seconds if you don't get to the point."  
  
"Okay, okay," Packard broke himself out of Damien's grip. He straightened his shirt, a new silk shirt he bought with the money Damien was paying him. "Tonight, now probably, Xavier is going to resurrect The Master."

* * *

The group of vampires was over forty strong. They stood around a pool of boiling blood in a cave deep beneath the earth. One vampire, dark skinned, with long, black hair and dressed in a very nice suit, held a wooden crate. "The time is now," the vampire said. "The time for our master to return to this world is right. He will lead us to ultimate victory."  
  
The vampire tipped the crate over, spilling dust and partial bones into the blood. He shook it once, twice to make sure nothing stuck to the crate, then tossed it aside. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial filled with a thick, deep red liquid.  
  
"Return to us master," he said. The rest of the vampires pulled out similar vials and held them above the pool.  
  
"Return to us," they all said in unison.  
  
As one, all the vampires pulled the stoppers out of the vials and dumped the thick, red liquid into the pool of blood. The boiling increased in intensity. The head vampire pulled out another vial, this one filled with a blue-green substance.  
  
"Return to us!" he yelled and poured the substance into the pool.  
  
The ground shook and dust fell from the earthy ceiling. The blood shot straight up in streams. The vampires looked around scared, but the head vampire assured them that all was okay.  
  
"The Master returns!" he yelled. Suddenly, everything stopped shaking. The pool of blood calmed. The vampires looked at each other.  
  
"THE MASTER RETURNS!" the head vampire yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The pool of blood erupted covering all the vampires. There was a light and a burning smell as all the vampires covered in blood started to scream, energy being pulled from their bodies and towards the light in the pool. After a moment, the screaming stopped, the light faded. The vampires looked around, surprised to still be alive. Then all their attention turned to the figure standing where the pool once was.  
  
The figure was nude, his pale and wrinkled skin a contrast against the darkness of the cave. He had not a single hair on his body. His hands ended in sharp claws. His pug face hideous. His mouth was stained red from years of drinking blood.  
  
"Master," the head vampire bowed. All the other vampires quickly followed suit. "I have strived these many years to restore you. It brings me joy that I have finally succeeded."  
  
The Master looked at the vampire. "Xavier," he moaned. "I have returned?"  
  
"Yes, master," Xavier still had his head lowered. "And soon your power will return. Soon you will be in your formal self and you will blow this hellmouth wide open." 


	3. Act One

Xavier had given The Master a set of leather clothes that resembled his old outfit and showed him to his quarters. The Master was only in their long enough to dress, then reemerged, looking as frightening as he used to.  
  
"How are the clothes, master?" Xavier asked.  
  
The Master looked himself over. "They will do, Xavier." He felt a head rush and reached out to Xavier to support himself. "I feel weak. Why?"  
  
Xavier made sure his master was able to stand on his own before explaining. "We tried to bring you back once before but the Slayer interrupted and smashed your bones. I collected as much as I could, but I'm afraid there was no way to get all of...you."  
  
The Master stared at his lackey. "You mean I am incomplete?"  
  
"Yes, master," Xavier looked at the ground. "But fear not. We are in New Roanoke and sitting on top of a hellmouth. With time, we should be able to restore you completely."  
  
The Master looked out into the cave where the assembled vampires waited. "Sunnydale?"  
  
"Gone, master."  
  
"The Slayer?"  
  
"Cleveland."  
  
The Master clasped his hands together. "Good. After I am restored then we shall pay her a visit."  
  
"One thing, master?"  
  
The Master turned to Xavier. "What is it, my faithful servant?"  
  
"The Slayer. There's more then one now."  
  
The Master thought about this a moment. "Yes, that would make sense. I did kill her, so another would be called."  
  
"No. I mean, there's a lot more now."  
  
"How many?" The Master asked.  
  
Xavier answered, "I can't say for sure. A spell was cast in Sunnydale that activated all the potentials. They could be as numerous as us."

A look of concern crossed The Master's ugly face. "This could be very bad."  
  
Xavier looked at The Master, hope on his face. "But I brought you here to New Roanoke because there isn't any Slayers here. Just a couple of troublemakers, but so far they haven't caught on to our activities yet."  
  
The Master put a hand on Xavier's shoulder. "You have done well, Xavier. Now let me meet our brothers and sisters."

* * *

"The Master?" Network asked. "Is he sure?"  
  
Damien was leaning against a wall in the White Room. "Well, he seemed plenty scared so I am going to say yeah, he was sure."  
  
Paul asked, "The Master is listed as dead. He was defeated by the Slayer in Sunnydale, California a decade ago."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you , Paul," Damien said. "Packard said this guy, Xavier, was bringing him back tonight. It could already be done for all we know."  
  
"How dangerous could he be?" Montoya asked. "I mean, he was killed ten years ago."  
  
Paul cocked his head to one side. "The Master is the oldest known vampire. He was trapped in the hellmouth of Sunnydale, California during an earthquake in 1937. Not much else is known except he was finally defeated by the Slayer."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Network asked.  
  
"It is on the internet," Paul answered.  
  
"Okay," Damien massaged one of his temples for a moment. "Let's just play the notion that this Master guy is back. What's the potential for disaster?"  
  
Paul's eyes flickered for a moment. The group knew that this meant he was accessing information from his files. "He attempted to open the hellmouth in Sunnydale, California. There is probability that he will attempt to do that here."  
  
"That's bad," Network muttered.  
  
"How bad?" asked Montoya.  
  
Damien sighed. "He's going to try to end the world."

* * *

Monica grabbed Trent by the arm, turning him around as he walked towards his room. "What the hell, Monica?" he said, pulling his arm back.  
  
"What were you just talking about with my father?" Monica asked.  
  
Trent answered, "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Damn it, Trent! I'm a part of the Family now."  
  
"And if Uncle Roland wanted you to know then he would tell you, now wouldn't he?"  
  
Trent shook his head and walked away. Monica watched him as he walked into this room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Asshole!" Monica yelled. She needed to remember to remain calm, but her family had a tendency to frustrate her. They were always so cryptic about things, especially when it came to Family business.  
  
"Monica?" said a familiar voice from behind her. Monica turned around and saw her father standing by the entrance to her room.  
  
"Hello, father," she said.  
  
Roland motioned to her room. "I need to speak to you."  
  
Without a word, Monica walked into her room and sat on the couch in the living room area. Roland shut the door behind him and sat in a chair across from her.  
  
"You overheard what Trent and I were talking about?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Monica nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't understand it."  
  
Roland smiled softly at his daughter. "You still have contact with Damien Thatcher?"  
  
"Not since that night."  
  
"Do you have a number you can reach him?"  
  
Monica stared at her father. "Why?"  
  
"Because the Family needs his help with something."  
  
Monica never could read her father, but she was pretty sure something was up if he was willing to go outside the Family to solve a problem. "I can reach him if I need to," she said. "What's this about?"  
  
Roland looked around the hotel room. The Stycker's had owned it for years and it had sense became a family home as well as a business. He worked hard to maintain the Family, Monica knew, and it probably wasn't easy for him to admit when he needed help outside of it.  
  
"Contact him," Roland told his daughter. "Tell him to meet me here tonight."

* * *

The Master looked over the small army of vampires at his disposal. They weren't the sort that he was used to. They seemed...skittish. The Master turned to Xavier. "These were the best you could find?"  
  
Xavier looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, master. Vampires have since became a joke. No one takes us seriously anymore. The demons laugh at us. Gods use us for cannon fodder. Slayers and Hunters kill us without a thought. Even our food rarely scream or try to run. Most vampires just try to survive, taking jobs where they can. These servants, however, are loyal to you and seek to regain the terror that our breed once held."  
  
"So much has changed while I was gone," The Master sighed. He turned back to his flock. "Loyal servants," his voice boomed. "I have returned to you. I understand that our breed is no longer feared. That we are looked down upon by all, from human to demon to god. I promise you that will change."  
  
The group of vampires stared in awe at The Master. He hated how weak he felt, that he couldn't go himself and teach everyone and everything in this new town why vampires were feared. He needed time to regain his strength. Then, the world would bleed.  
  
"Go out tonight. Recruit others to our side. With strength we will force this town to kneel before us." The Master turned to Xavier. "I hunger."  
  
"I will bring you someone, master."  
  
The Master wrapped his fingers together in front of him. "Good. Soon, I will have my strength back, Xavier. Then, the world will learn why we were feared."

* * *

"Do you think its safe?" Network asked his long time friend. "We still don't know anything about this family."  
  
Damien put his long, black coat on. Once it belonged to his brother but...no more. He started wearing it the night Damon died, not entirely sure why, maybe so a part of his twin was still there with him while he fought the creatures of the night. Or maybe he just thought he looked cool in it. Either way, the coat was as much a part of him as his magic.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure it isn't safe, Net. But curiosity about why he wants to meet me is setting in."  
  
Network looked glum. "Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
Damien smiled at Network. "But the cat has nine lives. Listen, Network. If they wanted me dead they had the chance to last time I was there. I just don't think we pose a threat to them right now. Maybe this has something to do with The Master."  
  
"I hope you're right, Damien. Just be careful."  
  
"Always."

* * *

Montoya was alone in her room just as she was many nights. She'd been helping Network search for information on the owners of the Grand Hotel, but all they could find was a family name: Stycker. Other than owning several properties of real estate throughout New Roanoke, there wasn't anything else about them. It seemed that they were on the up-and-up.  
  
Montoya let out a long sigh and stretched her limbs. It was time for a nice, relaxing, very hot bath. She went to the bathroom and started the water, making sure it was exactly the right temp, then walked into her bedroom and undressed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stood in front of it, studying the shape of her body. She had a very attractive build, she knew that, but she just didn't find herself attractive. Maybe it was low self esteem, who knows, but she wondered what Network saw in her.  
  
_Are you kidding me? Look at you. You could pose for Playboy if you wanted. Or maybe Penthouse.  
  
Leave me alone. Please. Just this once.  
  
_Why did she feel sad all of a sudden? She had friends. Perhaps a potential more-than-friends thing. She was working with a team to keep the world safe from monsters and the like. For the first time in a long time she felt like she fit in somewhere.  
  
_But you don't want to be here.  
  
No, I don't.  
  
You're scared something is going to happen.  
  
I am._

Montoya suddenly remembered her bath water and ran into the bathroom. The tub was a little more full than she would have liked, but it didn't matter. She shut the water off and climbed in. She let out a slight moan when the hot water hit her body. The heat of it against her cool skin was very relaxing.  
  
_This is nice_, she thought. _This is what makes life worth while_. She laughed. It was times like this that she thought everything would be alright.

* * *

Damien entered the lobby of the New Roanoke Grand Hotel. He was amazed at how quickly and efficiently they repaired all the damage the Ogrellan demon did not that long ago.  
  
"Mr. Thatcher," an older man in a very expensive suit approached. He stuck out his hand and Damien took it, shaking it like they were old friends. "We never officially met. My name is Roland Stycker.'  
  
"Damien Thatcher."  
  
Roland motioned towards the office. "Let's talk, shall we?"  
  
The two men walked into the office. Roland sat behind the oak desk and motioned for Damien to have a seat across from him. "Can I offer you anything?"  
  
Damien shook his head. "I'm good. What do you want, Mr. Stycker?"  
  
Roland smiled. "I like a man who gets straight to the point, Mr. Thatcher. I'm sure a man of your talents have heard the latest rumblings in the underground."  
  
"About The Master?"  
  
Roland smiled. "Yes. I'm sure you also know that by the time we heard anything it was too late. By this time he has already been resurrected."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"This bothers me, Mr. Thatcher. We should have known about this sooner with the connections my family has. And I'm sure you are rather connected yourself."  
  
Damien's face remained expressionless. "We get by."  
  
"The fact that a movement of vampire cultists could operate here for so long unchecked bothers me even more," Roland told Damien. "We should have heard something."  
  
"Mr. Stycker," Damien said firmly. "Is the only reason you wanted to meet with me to assess what I know about the situation?"  
  
Roland smiled again. "You're a very intelligent man, Mr. Thatcher. But no, I also want to offer you a hand in friendship."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm interested yet."  
  
"Of course. I'm sure you have colleagues trying to figure out who I am as we speak. What I am offering is an exchange. I can tell you where The Master is."  
  
"In exchange for?"  
  
"A favor to be named at a later date." Roland's face turned serious.  
  
Damien stared at Roland for a long moment. "Can you excuse me one moment? I need to make a call."  
  
Damien walked into the lobby and called Network on his cell phone. He explained the deal to his friend and asked for his input.  
  
"This could be dangerous, Damien," Network told him. "I don't like it."  
  
Damien said, "We could always go back on it."  
  
"We could, but you never know what it would be. I mean, for all we know they could plan mass genocide and then ask us not to interfere."  
  
Damien thought for a moment. "But it's in exchange for information on something we _know _is a threat. I hate this, but we don't have much of a choice."  
  
"I agree. Unless Packard can come up with something?"  
  
Damien frowned. "No time. I think we can handle the Stycker Family if need be. Besides, we still don't know anything about them."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Damien ended the call and returned to the office. Roland smiled at him. "Did we come to a conclusion?"  
  
"I'll accept the deal on the condition that your return favor doesn't involve harming anyone or ending the world or anything."  
  
Roland laughed. "I'm rather fond of our world, Mr. Thatcher. I promise the return favor won't be anything you and yours would be abhorrent to." "Then it's a deal, Mr. Stycker." Damien shook Roland's hand.  
  
Roland smiled. "Very good, Mr. Thatcher."


	4. Act Two

The Master sat on a makeshift throne made of earth and stone. He watched his vampire army train in the wide open underground lair that spread out before him, breaking off into various caves. He was disgusted with what he saw.  
  
"Weaklings," he spat. "All of them."  
  
Xavier looked at the ground. "I apologize, master."  
  
The Master looked at his servant. "You apologize? Xavier, we used to be feared. Now look at us." He motioned to the training vampires. "We are now a mockery of what we once were."  
  
"Once word of your return gets out others will flock to your side, master," Xavier rambled. "Better, stronger vampires will join our cause."  
  
"Our cause, yes." The Master stood from his throne. "So tell me, Xavier, where is this hellmouth that I seek to open?"

* * *

Damien walked into the White Room, a look of concern across his face. "I know where The Master is," he announced, getting the attention of Network and Paul.  
  
"Where?" asked Network.  
  
"Apparently in a cave beneath north New Roanoke. About ten miles from the Grand Hotel."  
  
Paul cocked his head in his trademark fashion. "So close to the Stycker family?"  
  
"Yeah, and they have to be running scared from it, also."  
  
"So any indication as to what the return favor is?" Network asked Damien.  
  
Damien answered, "Not yet. But he assured me it isn't going to be something that we're abhorrent to."  
  
"That is good," Paul said. "So what is our course of action against The Master?"  
  
"I say we send the bastard back to the grave," Damien stated with a look of resolve on his face. "And the sooner we do that, the better."

* * *

Montoya stood in front of a mirror, fully dressed in a long, dark skirt and matching blouse. Her hair had grown some in the past couple weeks and hung just over her shoulders. She brushed it back from her face and took a deep breath, sucking in her stomach and sticking her chest out. She turned to the side, taking in the view of her curves, and smiling.  
  
_I am a hottie, huh?  
  
You know it, girlfriend._  
  
Montoya let the breath out and ran her hands over her blouse and skirt, unconsciously straightening out any folds or wrinkles. She closed her eyes and imagined Network kissing her and running his hands over her body. Instantly, she opened them.  
  
_What was that?  
  
Are you feeling okay, Montoya?  
  
This is one of your tricks, isn't it.  
  
Ha! You're horny and lonely, girl. You're doing this all on your own.  
_  
Montoya didn't believe that. But it was somewhat true. Ever since almost being eaten alive by the Ogrellan, she had started looking at the situation differently. She changed her mind about not wanting to work along side Network and Damien and Paul fighting monsters and such, and suddenly the idea of occasionally having company at night was sounding better, as well.  
  
_Occasionally? As in casually?_  
  
Something wasn't right. She was starting to sound more like her "other." And her "other" seemed as confused about this as she was. What was going on?  
  
Montoya closed her eyes again and this time she saw Network, Nathan, laying her on the bed, her blouse open, running a hand up her skirt. They kissed passionately and when his hand finally reached where it was going, she let out a quiet moan.  
  
_MONTOYA!  
_  
Montoya opened her eyes again. "I need to go see if they need help," she said out loud. She quickly left her apartment and headed towards the White Room. Inside, Damien, Network, and Paul were looking at a map of New Roanoke on the large monitor against the back of the room.

"What's up, guys?" she asked as entered.  
  
Network turned around. His glasses rested on the top of his head, and Montoya smiled at how cute he looked. "We know where The Master is and are currently working on a strategy to take him out."  
  
"Want to help?" Damien said, glancing back at her.  
  
_Damn! He's so hot!_ She thought. She knew she was attracted to his brother back in Cleveland, and Damien was his identical twin. She wondered why she never saw it before.  
  
"Sure," she stammered. Her mind wandered back to her and Network on the bed and suddenly Damien was there as well.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Montoya?" Paul's cold and monotonous voice broke through her fantasy.  
  
Montoya shook her head, "Yeah, yes. Sorry."  
  
Network smiled at her. "You look gorgeous, Montoya. Any reason?"  
  
Montoya laughed. "I just thought you guys wouldn't mind seeing a beautiful woman while we worked.  
  
"Not at all," Network said, his face now beaming.  
  
Damien looked at Montoya with a concerned expression across his face. Montoya felt uncomfortable under his gaze and slightly shrunk from it, then turned her attention to the monitor on the wall.  
  
"What do we have here?" she asked.  
  
"A map of the city with The Master's cave lair marked by the red dot," Paul answered.  
  
Damien studied the map. "Is there a back way in that we could sneak into maybe?"  
  
"We?" Montoya sounded concerned.  
  
"Damien, Paul, and I are going in to kill The Master," network answered. "You don't have to come. It's going to be dangerous."  
  
Montoya looked everyone over. "Maybe I'll be of more help here, helping you with information?"  
  
"That would be most logical," Paul said. "And efficient, also."  
  
"I agree," from Damien. "That keeps you out of harm's way and if we need to know anything on the fly then you can access it for us. Good idea, Montoya." Montoya could still feel Damien's gaze on her. "So when do we do this?"  
  
Network grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and put it on. "Tonight," he said.

* * *

"You aren't going to help them, are you?" Monica asked her father.  
  
Roland glanced up from his book and looked at his daughter. "No. I made a deal with Mr. Thatcher. I helped him out and he's going to help us out."  
  
"And if he should die?"  
  
Roland smiled. "Well, then, that would eliminate that problem before it could really become one."  
  
"How can you say that?" Monica yelled. "Damien could die!"  
  
Roland studied his daughter. He was silent for a long moment while he did this. Finally, he asked, "Do you have feelings for him, Monica?"  
  
Monica was stunned by this question. "What? No. He's like ten years older than me."  
  
"Actually, it's more like seven."  
  
"Anyway," Monica said, irritation dripping from her voice. "I just think that he could be potentially useful to the Family."  
  
Roland smiled at this. "And he will be, sweetheart. Should he survive. I know you are still new to all this and were inducted early to the Family, but trust me when I say I know what is best for us."  
  
"Sure, father," Monica stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"She was not ready," said an unearthly voice from the shadows of the room. Knartook emerged from the shadows behind Roland.  
  
Roland stared at his book. "No, but she will learn the way of things soon. She was only recently inducted into the Family. She has yet to be 'made'."

* * *

The vampire army stood before The Master, all kneeling on one knee, heads lowered. The Master looked over them. One thing that could be said for Xavier, he knew how to inspire severe loyalty. The Master glanced back to his faithful servant.  
  
"They are ready, master," Xavier informed his lord. "They will die for the cause." "Will they?" The Master asked, uncertainty filling his voice. He put his hand under one vampire's chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. Her face wore the hideous visage of the vampire breed. "Will you die for the cause?"  
  
"Without hesitation, master," she said.  
  
"And would you die for me?"  
  
"I would stake myself if you but asked it, master."  
  
The Master wrapped his fingers together. "And what is your name, my loyal servant?"  
  
"Penelope," she answered.  
  
"Such a pretty name, Penelope," The Master mused. "Stand."  
  
Penelope stood without hesitation. The Master studied her for a moment. "Go stand by Xavier," he finally told her.  
  
"If any of you feel that you can not devote yourself to me such as Penelope has, then stand now."  
  
There was silence, and then a lone vampire stood. The Master eyed this young pup.  
  
"Come," The Master told him, motioning with fingers. "Do not be afraid."  
  
The vampire approached The Master, standing before him.  
  
The Master asked, "You do not believe you could sacrifice yourself for me?" The vampire looked uneasy. "You may speak openly," The Master assured him.  
  
"I mean no offense, but you have been dead for almost ten years," the vampire said. "Your history is marked with mistakes. First getting trapped in the Sunnydale hellmouth, and then being slain by the Slayer."  
  
The Master recoiled from the bluntness of the young vampire before him. "What you say is true. Yet I stand before you know. And do you know why?"  
  
"Because we brought you back."  
  
"Yes. But also because I have faithful children who are loyal to me. And do you know why they are loyal to me?"  
  
The vampire shook his head. With blinding speed, The Master slashed his sharp fingernails across the vampire's neck, severing it completely from his body. As they vampire's head fell from its body, he exploded into so much ash. "Because I kill those who aren't," The Master said. He looked out at the army of still kneeling vampires, some of them shaking from fear. "Anyone else wish to leave?"  
  
No one made a sound or moved. The Master told them to stand and they all did.  
  
Reaching his arms out before the army, The Master said, "Then from this point on, you are all my children."

* * *

Damien, Paul, and Network stood before the open mouth of The Master's cave. Behind them, the sea crashed into the rocks of the cove. Damien adjusted his sword on his shoulder and glanced over to Network, holding a crossbow he modified so it could fire several bolts without being reloaded. He had a battleaxe strapped to the back of his jacket. Paul stood a little behind them, his servos humming quietly.  
  
"Are we ready to do this?" Network asked already knowing the answer.  
  
A light flicked on from behind, surprising both Damien and Network. "My apologies," Paul said, dimming the spotlight built into his frame. "Although my visual sensors can see in perfect darkness, I remember that humans do not have such capabilities."  
  
"You used to be human, once," Damien said.  
  
"But no longer," Paul retorted.  
  
Damien smiled. "Well, Paul, tonight we'll see what you can really do with that robotic body of yours."  
  
The three entered the cave, ready and looking for any sign of trouble. They were so tense that when Montoya broke through over their radios, that Damien and Network almost yelled out.  
  
"How's it going guys?" she asked.  
  
"It'd be better if you weren't scaring the hell out of us, Montoya," Damien shot.  
  
They heard her chuckle. "Sorry. I was studying a very rough sketch of the cave from the city archives. There is a large opening straight ahead that branches off into several smaller caves. That could be the best place to start looking."  
  
'Thank you, Montoya," Network said, tightening the grip on his crossbow. "Keep us updated."  
  
Paul took the lead, lighting the way for Damien and Network. They walked for what seemed like a mile and then started to see what looked like candlelight around a bend. Paul turned off his spotlight and the group stopped right before the bend, Damien glancing around the corner. Not more than fifty yards ahead of them was an open chamber with what had to be close to forty vampires looking as though they were gearing up for war. Sitting in a makeshift throne of earth and stone sat a vampire way uglier than what Damien was used to seeing. On his right stood a dark skinned vampire with long black hair and wearing an expensive looking suit. Damien remembered Packard's description of Xavier and figured this to be him. On the left of the throne was a female vampire with dark hair and dressed like she was from the set of "The Matrix."  
  
"This could be bad," Network said.  
  
"Nonsense," Paul said. "We dispose of as many as we can from here, then take them on as they approach."  
  
Damien shook his head. "That would buy The Master time to escape. I'm not as worried about all these others vamps as I am him. Network, can you take him out from here?"  
  
"Maybe," Network answered. "But there's a lot of vampires between us and him. If one walks by at the wrong moment, then he would be aware of us."  
  
Paul said, "I can walk in as a diversion. Most likely they will not be able to harm me and that should buy the time needed to eliminate The Master."  
  
"What the hell is going on here," said a low, growling voice from behind the group. Simultaneously, they all turned around. A very large and built vampire stood between two other vampires. They all glared and hissed at the three hunters.  
  
With surprise speed and a metal against metal sound, Paul's larger arm shot out and the large vampire turned to dust. After the dust settled, Network and Damien saw that he was holding a wooden stake. The other two vampires looked at each other in shock. Network dusted one with his crossbow, and Damien swung his sword in a downward arc, taking the head of the remaining vamp.  
  
"There's something going on in the tunnels," the three heard someone from the chamber yelled.  
  
"Okay, then," Damien said. "I guess there's no getting around this. Remember, The Master is the priority."  
  
Turning back to the chamber, Damien, Network, and Paul entered, holding their weapons to their side as though they weren't worried about being attacked.  
  
"Hello," Damien said. He pointed his sword at the vampire sitting in the chair. "We've come to kill ugly there. If you wish to live, or whatever, I recommend you stay out of our way."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Xavier yelled to the vampire army. "Kill them!"  
  
"Wait!" The Master stuck his hand up. He stood from his throne. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Damien Thatcher," Damien answered. "I'm the guy that's going to remove your pug ugly head."  
  
A vampire jumped at Damien, but Network shot a bolt straight into his heart, turning him to instant dust.  
  
"Is that so?" The Master asked. "I have killed Slayers in my lifetime, young Mr. Thatcher. Do you think you, your friend, and your robot are going to succeed where many have failed?"  
  
"You died once," Damien shot back. "I'm going to assume that I'll kill you this time."  
  
Damien noticed a group of vampires sneaking up on the side and spoke a spell, sending a large fireball into the center of them. They all burst into flame and, eventually, dust.  
  
"A sorcerer?" Xavier muttered.  
  
"No," The Master corrected. "He has power. Very well." He motioned to his army. "Kill them."  
  
The army of vampires surrounded the three hunters. Network glanced at his crossbows. He still had four shot before he had to reload the cartridge. And he only had one other cartridge with him.  
  
"You guys doing okay?" Montoya's voice broke over the radio.  
  
"Now's not a good time, Montoya," Damien said, watching the army of vampires closely.  
  
"Paul," Network said. "You said before something about housing weaponry?"  
  
"Correct," Paul's hollow voice sounded strange against the current tension Network was feeling.  
  
"What kind?" Network asked.  
  
Paul's eyes flickered. "I am currently equipped with three wooden stakes, a built-in bolt launcher, 10 bolts, and a flame thrower with enough fuel to sustain a flame for 20 seconds."  
  
"How good are you with that blot launcher?" Damien asked.  
  
"I have an updated targeting system linked to it. Also, I can fire them in rapid motion."  
  
Damien tightened his grip on his sword. "Well, then, maybe we should start killing these bloodsuckers before they kill us."  
  
"Affirmative," Paul said. He extended his bulkier arm forward and launched all ten bolts in rapid succession, each one hitting their mark and turning ten advancing vampires to dust.  
  
"Kill them!" a vampire yelled and they army charged the three hunters.


	5. Act Three

Damien easily dodged a swing from a vampire and brought his sword up, splitting the vampire from stem to stern. It exploded into so much dust.  
  
"This isn't getting any easier guys," he yelled to his companions. He decapitated another vampire in a back swing.  
  
Network tossed his crossbow down after firing the last bolt. "So you say," he said as he pulled his battleaxe off his back and swung it at a vampire.  
  
Paul ran a stake so hard through a vampire that he reached right through the chest and staked the next vamp back. Both turned to dust simultaneously. "We have already slain over half of our opponents," he announced.  
  
Damien looked up at The Master. He stood, watching the skirmish, watching his army fall. "Weak," he said. He turned to Xavier. "How can this happen?"  
  
"It's like I said," Xavier tried to explain. "Vampires are just a joke now."  
  
Penelope stepped forward. "I'll kill the sorcerer," she said.  
  
"He is more than a sorcerer, Penelope," The Master said. "But go ahead and try." She started to walk towards Damien. "And Penelope? Be careful."  
  
"Come, master," Xavier said, gently grabbing The Master by the arm. "You are yet weak. We need to flee."  
  
The Master looked at Xavier then back towards the battle. "You are right, Xavier. Now is not the time to fight."  
  
The two vampires fled down one of the tunnels. Paul watched them flee. "The Master is escaping," he said.  
  
Damien finished off another vampire. "I'll get him," he yelled.  
  
Penelope stepped in front of Damien and grabbed him by the throat. "Not while I have you," she growled in his face. She lifted him off the ground, slowly squeezing his neck.  
  
"Damien!" Network yelled. He split a vampire in half and ran over to help. Penelope smacked him aside with her free hand, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Paul," Damien said, using every once of strength he could muster to speak. "Protect Nate!"  
  
Paul looked at Damien, then Network. A vampire jumped on him but he didn't notice. "But you require assistance as well."  
  
"Help...Nate!"  
  
Paul grabbed the vampire on his back by the neck and slammed him onto the ground in front of him. He quickly staked the vampire, turning it to dust.  
  
Three vampires were gathered around Network, ready to drain him of his life's blood. Paul stuck his larger arm out and a sound like metal movie could be heard. Suddenly, a stream of fire shot out of his arm and set the three vampires on fire. They flailed around before falling to the ground incinerated into ash.  
  
Damien muttered a spell, sending a ball of energy into Penelope. She flew back a good ten yards, dropping Damien as she did. Damien massaged his throat for a minute, then picked up his sword and walked towards Penelope, decapitating a couple vampires on the way.  
  
"Shouldn't have done that, girl," he said, his voice sounding almost as hollow as Paul's.  
  
"Soon The Master will kill you all," she threatened. "This world will again learn why it once feared our kind."  
  
Damien raised the sword above his head. "That may be. But they'll never fear you."  
  
Before Damien could bring his sword down, Penelope surprised him with a rock to the face. Damien's nose exploded in blood and a flash of pain. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground holding his nose.  
  
Penelope stood over Damien. "I told The Master that I would kill you," she said. "And I always keep my word."  
  
Just then Network's battleaxe hit her in the chest, knocking her back into The Master's throne. She pulled it from her chest and tossed it aside. She looked to see who threw it and saw Paul, Network swung over one shoulder, the last three vampires surrounding him. They jumped at the robotic monstrosity, but he swung around with a speed that no one would ever guess him capable of and fired a stream of fire, setting them all on fire. The fled down various tunnels, screaming.  
  
Penelope didn't waste anytime in fleeing after The Master.  
  
Paul walked over to Damien and laid Network on the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Ee broke by ose," Damien said, blood pouring from his face.  
  
Network started coming to. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You were knocked unconscious," Paul said.

"Figures," he muttered. "Would it be to much to ask that no one tells Montoya?"  
  
"Too late," Montoya's voice came over the radio. "But you're okay, right? All of you?"  
  
"I have sustained no injuries,' Paul informed her. "Damien's nose is broken and Nathaniel seems to be fine."  
  
"Other than my ego and a pounding headache," Network said.  
  
Montoya was silent for a moment. "And The Master?"  
  
"Gone," Network said. "I would say that we could chase after him, but it'd be pointless. Aside from some Snoop Dogg wanna-be and the girl that broke Damien's nose, the rest of his little army is dust. He's going to have to rebuild it before he can do much of anything."

* * *

The Master was not used to fleeing. He couldn't remember a time when he ever had to leave a lair to escape. He was not pleased. Further more, he did not like feeling so weak.  
  
"Don't worry, master," Xavier tried to reassure him. "I know of a better place we can hide. It is well fortified and should protect you until you are stronger."  
  
The Master stopped and looked down the tunnel. He heard something behind him. "We are being followed," he told Xavier.  
  
Xavier stood in front of The Master, ready to protect him with his life. It wasn't necessary for their pursuer was none other than Penelope.  
  
"I have failed you, master," she cried. Blood was seeping from the large cut in the middle of her chest.  
  
The Master looked at her, studying the open wound on her body. "No, you fought these hunters and live where all the others have fallen. We are precious few. Come with us, Penelope."  
  
Xavier turned to head back down the tunnel. "Come, master, we must hurry."  
  
The Master reached his hand out to Penelope. She took his hand and joined his side. "You remind me a lot of another young vampire I know, Penelope."  
  
Penelope looked up into The Master's hideous face. She smiled. "What was her name, master?"  
  
The Master followed behind Xavier. "Darla," he told Penelope. "Her name was Darla. And how I miss her so.

* * *

Back in the White Room, Montoya watched as Damien, Network, and Paul stumbled in. Damien held a cloth that used to be white to his nose. It had since been stained red with his blood.  
  
"Didn't go well?" she asked.  
  
Network leaned his axe up against the wall next to Damien's sword. "Well, we found The Master, killed his small army of vampires, and forced him out of lair. So that's good. The bad news is he and two others escaped to God- knows-where."  
  
Paul said, "We will find him, Nathaniel. If he remains in New Roanoke, then there is only so many places he can hide."  
  
Damien removed the cloth from his face, revealing his swollen nose. "He theemed weak," he said, the pain of speaking making him flinch.  
  
"That he did," Network agreed. "There must have been a problem with the resurrection. That, or everything that is written about this guy is a great exaggeration."  
  
Montoya looked Damien's nose over. "You already reset it?" Damien nodded his head. "Wow. That must have hurt like hell."  
  
"He cursed for nearly two minutes," Paul told her, warranting a glare from Damien.

* * *

The Master looked his new lair over. It was a factory, or rather was one once upon a time. Xavier was right, it would do nicely for the time being. Now if only he'd get back with that food, he thought.  
  
"Something troubles you, master?" Penelope asked.  
  
The Master looked his new servant over. "I hunger, is all."  
  
"Xavier should return shortly, master. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
The Master shook his head. "There was more power in the other lair. We were closer to the hellmouth there."  
  
"I felt it too, master," Penelope agreed. "This place doesn't hum like the caves did."  
  
The Master eyed Penelope. "You are young in our breed, aren't you?"  
  
Penelope looked at the ground. "Yes, master. I was turned only a few years ago." The Master put a reassuring hand on Penelope's shoulder. "You are unlike any of my children before, Penelope."  
  
"You said I reminded you of one, master. Darla, I believe her name was."  
  
"Yes," The Master turned away from Penelope. "She was my favorite. So loyal. Curse the Slayer for taking her from me!"  
  
Penelope looked at the ground, unsure if she should say what was on her mind. "I heard a rumor that a vampire called Darla gave birth to a son in Los Angeles about the time I was turned."  
  
The Master quickly turned to face Penelope. "Is this so? That would be most...unprecedented."  
  
"I have returned, master," Xavier said as he walked into the room dragging a teenage girl behind him. Her face was bruised and she looked frightened. "I bring you food."  
  
"Ah," The Master said, a pleased look across his hideous face. "Well done, Xavier."  
  
Xavier pushed the girl over to The Master. She looked into his face and all but screamed. The Master gently stroked her face with his long, pale fingers.  
  
"There, child," The Master said in a soothing voice. "No need to fear." He leaned forward and bit into the soft flesh of her neck. Finally, the girl screamed as The Master's sharp fangs broke her skin, releasing the blood in her veins. He drank her dry, then dropped the lifeless girl to the ground.  
  
The Master wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. "Delicious," he said. "I am pleased, Xavier."  
  
Xavier smiled. "I wish I could take credit for this, master, but it was another who offered her to you."  
  
"Oh?" The Master looked surprised. "Who brings me such a gift?"  
  
Another vampire entered the room. He was dressed in khaki pants and a hideously ugly silk shirt. A leather jacket was slung casually over one shoulder. His face was "bumpy" in the usual vampyric way.  
  
"That would be me," the mysterious vampire said.  
  
The Master eyed this new comer. "And what shall I call you?"  
  
The vampire smiled, something that didn't quite look right on his monstrous face. "Everybody calls me Packard," he said.  
  
"Well, Packard," The Master said. "What is it I can do for you?"

"I wish to join you," Packard answered. "And I can tell you everything you need to know about those little hunters you're having trouble with."  
  
THE END


End file.
